Spákona
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Hiccup parece amar a Barrnut por las razones equivocadas. Su esposa le da una lección a él (y a su muy futura descendencia). Hiccup I/Personaje Original. Respuesta a Reto #8 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma, ¡RETO DE ANIVERSARIO!


" **Spákona."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

 **Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon (Películas y libros).

 **Parejas:** Hiccup I/Personaje Original. Insinuaciones de Hiccup I/Wodensfang.

 **Resumen:** Hiccup parece amar a Barrnut por las razones equivocadas. Su esposa le da una lección a él (y a su muy futura descendencia).

 **Rating:** Mature.

 **Categoría:** Lemon, Sexo Hetero, Universo Alterno, porque no sé quién haya sido la verdadera esposa de Hiccup I. xD

 **Nota Importante:** Respuesta al _Reto #8 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma._

 **Spákona=** Vidente vikinga de género femenino.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 _¡Regalo para Sarah Lacie!_

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Parece que no tuviera llene."

"No lo tienes." El jadeo fue manifestado en la privacidad de su recámara. Cuando sintió los dedos de Hiccup escabullirse entre los dobleces de su vestido, sus piernas se abrieron. Sus muslos suspiraron con la misma fragilidad de la mujer. "Nunca tienes suficiente."

Hiccup la acorraló entra la silla del tocador, ambos de pie, con ella dándole la cara al ventanal, mientras su espalda era cubierta por un pecho todavía armado. Un besó fue plantado en su lóbulo, junto con un susurro lleno de _deseo_. "Sólo quiero sentirlo." Su esposo conocía el camino hacia su núcleo. Se precipitó hasta que dos dígitos partieran los labios internos de su sexo. "Sólo quiero recordar su calidez."

"Mentiras. Sé lo que tus dedos están buscando, y no es sólo tocar."

El puchero de Hiccup fue palpable, aun cuando no tenía al hombre de frente. "Bueno… Fue un viaje largo."

Ciertamente, había sido un viaje largo y frío. Dar a luz sin la presencia de Hiccup, había sido una prueba difícil. Una prueba que la Reina había superado con horas largas de dolor. Su hermosa Torvi había sido la recompensa. La primera Princesa Haddock, que las Tierras Principales, conocería.

Hiccup había sido un monumento de dulzura al llegar a la aldea y descubrir la sorpresa. Había cogido al bulto de maullidos con una sonrisa tierna, bautizándolo con un beso en su frente.

"Dudo que hayas estado sin consuelo en mi ausencia."

Hiccup era dulce, hasta para sus evasiones. "Te extrañé, Barrnut. Nunca lo dudes."

Barrnut gimió. Hiccup conocía las debilidades de su carne a la perfección. Jugó con ellas hasta tener a la Reina a su merced, doblegada en la cama que compartían, los dedos de Hiccup rítmicamente saliendo y entrando a su cuerpo. Su boca llovió mordiscos en la nuca de la mujer.

Por razones nunca explicadas, Hiccup odiaba sus coletas. Siempre las deshacía, ansioso por juntar las tres columnas de cabello rubio en una sola. Hoy, no fue la excepción. Su tiara de cristales de jade fue el único sobreviviente en su cabellera.

"¿Qué extrañaste de mí?"

"Tu sabiduría." Ah. Claro. Porque Hiccup era un maestro, un adorador de conocimiento. La mente lista de Barrnut había sido lo que lo había atraído en primer lugar. "Tu serenidad, cuando las cosas se vuelven turbias."

De joven, Barrnut había intentado ser lo contrario. Huérfana de padre y madre, sus shield-maidens la había criado en estilo feroz. La habían intentado preparar para el combate y la violencia de este mundo, pero Barrnut siempre había preferido admirar la vida, más que la muerte. Siempre había amado la naturaleza y esa pasión la había guiado a Wodensfang—hacia el primer dragón que había conocido.

"Extrañé tu cuerpo." Hiccup gruñó, una vez dentro de Barrnut, tomándola en una posición poco digna: de rodillas, rodeada del decorado rojo de sus aposentos. La opulencia de la recamara Real no valió nada, ante el primitivo rito que se cometió. Las caderas del Rey _no_ fueron dulces. Sus sonidos _no_ fueron tiernos. Barrnut se sostuvo de la cama con puños y rodillas. A pesar de ser muy pronto para hacer el amor, el cuerpo de Barrnut había extrañado a Hiccup también, y cedió ante sus embestidas. "Ughnn… Odín sabe, que lo que más extrañé fue tu humedad."

Barrnut amaba a su esposo. Era imposible no hacerlo. Más importante aún, Barrnut amaba ser gobernante. Amaba el aspecto político de ello. Amaba ser la persona de la que la villa dependía, durante los constantes viajes del Rey Domador de Dragón. Barrnut era fuerte. Independiente.

No obstante, en algunas noches, cuando Stoick I dormía (ahora, junto a su hermana), Barrnut caminaba por la playa de la aldea. Y durante aquellos escapes, mientras divisaba en las montañas de Nariz del Dragón, el vuelo magistral de una pareja de Stormcutters, algo inquieto despertaba en su pecho. Una añoranza.

"A veces, temo que te hemos arruinado." Barrnut se deshizo del resto de su vestido. Movió las manos de Hiccup de sus caderas hasta sus senos. Adoraba sentir sus senos _masajeados_. "Que Wodensfang y yo te hemos dado demasiado." Peló sus dientes en un gruñido, apretando el pilar de Hiccup con músculos internos. "¿No has pensado que podría haber consecuencias a tu pasión, mi amado bóndi?"

Hiccup rio en su cuello. "Si me han consentido de más, es tarde para arrepentirse." Luego, la locura de la lujuria se atenuó, el raciocinio y gentileza de Hiccup, sacándolo de su neblina de deseo. "Dime… ¿te estoy lastimando? Olvidé que… Es muy pronto, ¿cierto?" Las embestidas pausaron su ritmo. Barrnut esperó a que Hiccup saliera de su cuerpo, para entonces contraatacar.

Se dio vuelta sobre el lecho. Jaló de Hiccup hasta tumbarlo en la cama. Barrnut entonces montó a Hiccup como el hombre solía montar a sus bestias. "Sabes que nací con un don que rara vez utilizo, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock."

Hiccup lució intrigado. Sus manos exploraron los planos del vientre ahora marcado por dos embarazos. Con su rostro, el hombre acarició las curvas de sus pequeños senos, proveedores de alimento para sus hijos. Su barba hizo ligeras cosquillas. "¿Tus profecías? Nunca me ha tocado escuchar una."

"¿Ves? No sólo tu precioso Seadragonus puede juguetear con el futuro." Acercó su rostro al de Hiccup. Su apuesto marido ya no era un chiquillo, y Barrnut acarició sus nuevas arrugas. "Tienes una imagen de mí, que aunque correcta, me molesta. Me fastidia. Probablemente por la herencia de mi padre." El miembro de Hiccup continuaba erecto, rozando entre la fricción de sus regazos. Barrnut lo tomó y lentamente, lo retornó a donde pertenecía. Ambos entrecerraron sus ojos ante la ricura. "Por ese enfado, por aquella parte de mí que te envidia, cada vez que te embarcas en tus aventuras… Te prometo esto," Barrnut gimió antes de continuar. "algún día, cuando tú y yo seamos sólo los ancestros olvidados de otra generación de guerreros… una mínima parte de mi alma, volverá a nacer. Será totalmente diferente. Todo lo que extrañas de mí, no podrá ser encontrado. No seré serena, sino salvaje. No seré sabia, sino guiada por el instinto y la terquedad. Sí… Ah… Algún día, volveré a nacer, y me reencontraré con otra versión de tu sangre. La haré sufrir por mi desobediencia constante. Seré una sirviente de Loki, trayendo caos a su puerta."

Entre el vaivén inverso de sus cuerpos, Hiccup sonrió. Estaba sudando, ruborizado por el acto de unión. Sus rizos castaños se oscurecieron a un negro azabache. Barrnut, en cambio, no sudó ni una gota. "A decir verdad… No suena tan malo."

"Oh, pero lo será. Porque seré tan aventurera como tú lo eres en esta vida. Quizás seré deseada por tu descendencia, quizás no. Tristemente para él…" Justo en ese momento, el éxtasis de su amante culminó. Fue el turno de Barrnut para sonreír. Podría no poseer alas para cruzar los cielos, pero tenía el poder de su sexo para anclar a Hiccup en la tierra. "…y tristemente para ti, de esta dulce _humedad_ ," Barrnut extrajo su núcleo, semilla blanquizca sellando la profecía entre los dos. "él _no_ disfrutará."

* * *

 **[+]**

 **Fin**

 **[+]**

* * *

 **(¡)** Ruff=Rough (inglés)=Áspero (español)=Barr (nórdico). Entonces, **Barr-nut=Ruff-nut.** ¡Tada! Como ven, este fue mi primer intento de Reina Ruffnut I. Sé que Barrnut es bastante diferente, a personalidad se refiere, con nuestra melliza favorita, así que esperen otro fic con más HiccRuff legítimo muy pronto. ;)


End file.
